Ein fruchtbarer Weg
by Klopftopf
Summary: Was wäre, wenn andere Blacks von Regulus Entdeckungen und Schlüssen bezüglich des Dunklen Lords erfahen hätten.
1. Chapter 1

Lucretia Prewitt grummelte vor sich hin, als sie die Treppe zu Grimmaulsplatz Bibliothek hinaufstieg.  
Was sich diese Frau, zu allem Unglück ihre Schwägerin erlaubte, war nicht zu glauben!

So eine Frechheit! So ein Verhalten ohne auch nur die grundlegendsten Regeln des Benehmens zu beachten.

Es war ganz klar eine Schande, wie Walburga sich benahm.

Naja, sie war nicht wegen Walburga hier, das wäre ein verlorener Fall. Oh nein, es gab wichtigere Dinge als diese verrückt gewordene Witwe.

Zum Beispiel den Bürgerkrieg zwischen Dumbledore und seinem Orden des Phönix, und dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Todessern.  
Ach und das Ministerium für Magie war auch noch irgendwie marginal daran beteiligt. Und die Zukunft des Fürnehmen und Altehrwürdigen Hauses von Black.  
Mit Sirius enterbt und aus dem Haus ausgestoßen blieb für diese Rolle nur noch Regulus übrig.  
Und auch der stand ständig unter Druck und Todesgefahr als einer der bevorzugten Todesser des Dunklen Lords.

Zum Glück hatte ihr Vater, Lord Arcturus Black, die bedrängliche Lage endlich eingesehen und hatte sich bereit erklärt eine Verlobung mit seinem Enkel zu besprechen.

„ _Hallo Papa, ich weiß es ist vielleicht nicht die richtige Zeit, aber hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, wie du die Zukunft unseres Hauses sicherst?  
Orion ist tot, und Sirius will nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben," sie kam nicht mehr ihren Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, _

„ _Richtig Tochter, die Rolle wird auf Regulus fallen. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er auch angemessen vorbereitet ist." antwortete er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ._

„ _Und was, wenn er stirbt?" warf sie leise ein, „ich meine, er kämpft in einem Krieg und ist noch so jung, täglich sterben Menschen."_

„ _Er wird nicht sterben, er hat eine Pflicht zu erfüllen, seinem Haus gegenüber." erwiderte er hart._

„ _Papa! Sterben ist nicht etwas, das man freiwillig macht. Würdest du es vielleicht nur in Erwägung ziehen? Vielleicht eine Verlobungsvertrag, oder einen zweitrangigen Erben?  
Nur im Falle eines Falles, natürlich." bat sie ihn, fast schon flehentlich, das wäre natürlich, wenn Blacks das könnten. _

„ _Oh Lucretia, der Junge hat doch schon so viel auf seinen Schultern, ich möchte nicht noch mehr darauf legen, mit einer Verlobungsvertrag.  
Lassen wir ihn doch selbst entscheiden, ich vertraue ihm dabei." sagte er müde. _

„ _Selbst entscheiden? SELBST entscheiden? Meinst du mit, oder ohne Walburgas Einfluss? Denn der Junge ist ein Slytherin, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder,  
und wird nie gegen seine Mutter stehen, wenn es sein Überleben gefährdet. Und bei ihrem Benehmen kein Wunder. Und möchtest du mir jetzt also sagen,  
dass du eine von Walburga ausgewählten Frau dein Wohlwollen aussprechen würdest?" _

_Er seufzte_

„ _Nein. Gut, das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Also handle! Mach was! Unser Haus zerfällt vor unseren Augen,  
und du sitzt nur das und schaust zu. Geh besprech es mit ihm." _

„ _Ok, bringst du ihn zu mir?" fragte er müde und sie konnte ihm sein Alter deutlich ansehen und auf einmal wurde es ihr peinlich, dass sie ihn so gedrängt hatte._

„ _Es tut mir leid, Papa, dass ich dich so damit bedrängt habe."_

„ _Kein Problem, Lucretia, du hast ja Recht. Ich war gefangen in Erinnerungen von alter Größe."_

Und so stand sie jetzt hier und suchte ihren Neffen in der alten Familienbibliothek. Doch wo war er?  
Sie konnte ihn in den `normalen´ Teilen nicht entdecken. Und das konnte nur bedeuten, ein besorgter Seufzer entfloh ihr,  
dass er im verborgenen Saal las. Und die die dortige Literatur war solche, dass sie keinerlei Bedürfnis hatte, sie zu lesen.

Sie ging also in den verborgenen Saal und beobachtete, hinter einer Mauer aus Büchern stehend, ihren Neffen.

Das erste, was ihr auffiel war, wie blass er war, noch blasser als sonst, und seinen tiefen schwarzen Augenringe, die in so krassem Gegensatz dazu standen, als ob er nie geschlafen hätte.

Auch sein Verhalten war anders als sonst. Er wirkte getrieben, gehetzt, nicht so ruhig und entspannt, wie sonst, wenn er ein Buch las, oder so begeistert, wenn er neue Magie lernte.

Was hatte ihren Neffen so sehr verändert? Was musste er gesehen haben, was war ihm zugestoßen?

Und all diese mütterlichen Instinkte, die sie ohne eigene Kinder nie ausleben konnte, kamen auf einen Schlag zu Tage,  
und sie rannte auf ihren Neffen zu, und umarmte ihn ohne Vorwarnung von hinten.

Er spannte sich zunächst an, und hatte schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen, offensichtlich als Teil des Kriegserfahrung, und entspannte sich aber wieder, sobald er seine Tante erkannte.

„Tante Lucretia, was treibt dich hierhin? Ich dachte, du könntest Mutter nicht ausstehen?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Regulus, es ist gut dich zu sehen! Vater will dich sehen, ich soll dich eskortieren. Und selbst diese schreckliche Frau könnte mich nicht daran hindern, dich zu besuchen." erwiderte sie.

„Wenn Großvater ruft, dann komme ich natürlich. Ich räume nur noch die Bücher wieder ein." sagte und führte es dann aus, während sie nur zuschaute und mit jedem Buchtitel, den sie las blasser wurde.

„Die schwärzesten Magien und ihre Potenziale, Rituale des Todes, Herpo der Üble und seine Flucht vor dem Tod,  
Das Horkrux-Charakteristika und Risiken, … Regulus, Neffe, du hast doch, … du willst doch nicht, …  
bitte Regulus … ein Horkrux du weißt wie gefährlich das ist. Sag mir, sag mir, du hast es nicht getan." brachte sie stotternd hervor.

Ihr Neffe war weiß geworden bei ihren Worten, und fing leicht an zu zittern.

„Bitte," sprach er flehentlich, „ bitte, Tante Lucretia, du darfst nie jemandem davon erzählen, dass ich Horkruxe recherchiert habe, das wäre lebensgefährlich."

„Horkruxe, Plural, wie mehrere, wer würde, das wäre doch Wahnsinn… oohh" und tatsächlich fiel es ihr in diesem Moment wie Schuppen von den Augen,  
es konnte nur einen geben, der es gemacht hatte, und das war der dunkle Lord.

„Oh, Regulus und dieses Wissen hast du ganz allein geschultert? Komm, gehen wir zu Arturus."

sprach sie und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten rief sie ihre Hauselfe Titania, sie in Lord Blacks Arbeitszimmer im Schwarzen Schloss zu bringen.

„Nein, Tante Lu, du kannst es ihm nicht sagen, dann ist sein Leben in Gefahr!" rief ihr Neffe, ihr noch so junger Neffe erschrocken aus.

„Und so sollen wir dich mit dem Schicksal der ganzen Welt und unserer Familie allein lassen. Oh nein! Wir haben dich schon zu oft im Stich gelassen. Wir sind eine Familie, und das ist eine Sache für Lord Black!" antwortete sie ihm entscheiden.

„Aber…" , doch bevor er mehr sprechen konnte, tönte die Stimme von Arturus Black dem Dritten durch den Raum

„Was ist eine Sache für mich?"

„Sind wir hier vor lauschenden Ohren sicher?" fragte Lucretia zurück, „Ist es sicher, Familiengeheimnisse zu besprechen?"

Auf sein bejahendes Nicken fuhr sie fort: „ Dass der hiesige Dunkle Lord mehrere Horkruxe erschaffen hat."

Arcturus Black, der Veteran des Krieges mit Grindelwald, der dort die ungeheuerlichsten Grausamkeiten und Schändungen gesehen hatte, schnappte ungläubig nach Luft, und setzte sich dann, seinen wackligen Beinen nicht mehr vertrauend, in seinen Lieblingssessel.

„Erzählt mir alles!"

Und so erzählten sie, Lucretia, wie sie Regulus in der Familienbibliothek gefunden hatte und bezüglich der Horkruxe konfrontiert hatte, und aus seiner Reaktion geschlossen hatte, was sie ihm erzählt hatte, Regulus, nach viel Drängen, und Zögern, von seinem Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord, Bellatrix, und Lucius Malfoy, und wie er Kreacher für eine Mission dem Dunklen Lord angeboten hatte. Wie Bellatrix einen Kelch, und Lucius ein Tagebuch zur Aufbewahrung in absoluter Sicherheit bekammen. Wie der Dunkle Lord Kreacher in eine abseits gelegene Höhle geführt hatte, und dort gezwungen hatte einen ihm unbekannten Zaubertrank zu trinken und dann zum Sterben da gelassen hatte. Wie er Kreacher aber dann gerufen, und somit gerettet hatte. Und wie er dann aus scheinbar bedeutungs- und zusammenhanglosen Aussagen des Dunklen Lords auf Horkruxe gekommen war.

„… das einzige, was ich nicht herausgefunden habe, wie man diese verdammten Dinger zerstört."

beendete Regulus seine Ausführungen und war auf einmal wie befreit diesen ganzen Entscheidungsdruck abgeben zu können.

„Hm, da habe ich auch keine Idee, aber ich weiß, wer es wissen könnte." erwiderte Arcturus und rief durch die Hauselfen seine Cousine Cassiopeia herbei,

die gleich schon erschien, vollkommen verwirrt, und noch in den Klamotten, in denen sie ihren Mittagsschlaf gehalten hattte.

„Arcturus, Lucretia, Regulus," sie begrüßte die drei mit einem Nicken, „war das wirklich nötig? Ich bin gerade erst von meinem Nickerchen aufgewacht. Wenn ich noch jung wäre, würdet ihr solche Späßchen nicht mit mir erlauben" fügte sie drohend hinzu.

„Wem gilt deine Loyalität, Cassiopeia Black? Dem Hause Black oder dem Dunklen Lord?", frage Lord Black sie, und fügte kraft seines Amtes noch einiges an Magie hinzu, die eine wahre Aussage erzwingen würde.

„Dem Haus von Black natürlich, mein Lord", sprach sie, „aber warum diese Frage, Cousin? Bist du endlich aufgewacht, und hast eingesehen, dass dieser kleine dunkle Lord unsere Traditionen zerstört

und uns alte Häuser nur benutzt? Ich habe sogar gehört, er würde die Lords von Altehrwürdigen Häusern foltern, er, der er noch nicht einmal im Zaubergamot sitzt, und von dem, was wir wissen, ein Schlammblut sein könnte, … aber naja, wenn sie zu dumm sind, das zu erkennen, wer bin ich ihnen das zu sagen."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat unseres Wissens drei Horkruxe gemacht," fing Arcturus an,

„WAS?" ,rief sie entsetzt aus, „Aber das ist unmöglich, die Stabilität und Gesundheit der Seele, ooh natürlich deswegen wirkt er so unausgeglichen, weil er in die dunkelsten Tiefen der Magie vorgedrungen ist. Aber drei Horkruxe sind arithmetisch nicht möglich, entweder zwei und der Rest im Körper, um drei Teile zu haben, oder,"

sie stöhnte laut auf, und raufte sich mit den Händen durch die grauen Haare,

„nein bitte nicht, nicht mal ein größenwahnsinniger Irrer, der sich Flucht vor dem Tod nennt, kann so, so bescheuert sein."

Die anderen drei schauten sich unsicher an, und eine ungute Vorahnung wuchs auf, deren Spannung bald nicht mehr zu ertragen war.

„Bitte, Cassi, erleuchte uns", bat sie Arcturus.

„Sieben, also das heißt sechs Horkruxe, und der siebte Teil, ein Hundertachtundzwanzigstel der ursprünglichen Seele in seinem Körper. Aber das ist kein Leben mehr, ein solches Wesen würde keine Zufriedenheit, keine Freude mehr kennen, nur noch Wut, Hass und Angst." erläuterte sie widerwillig.

„Scheiße", fluchte Lucretia, „und wir dachten, wir wüssten, wo alle Horkruxe sich befänden. Jetzt müssen wir noch drei suchen."

„Bleib ruhig, Lu, wir schaffen das schon." versuchte ihr Vater sie zu beruhigen, „das Haus von Black hat noch jede Herausforderung überwunden. Und das schaffen wir auch. Schließlich haben wir den Vorteil, dass er nicht weiß, dass wir es wissen. Und wenn Cassiopeia uns jetzt noch sagt, wie wir Horkruxe zerstören können, dann können wir ja anfangen zu planen. Und dann wird es dieser aufmüpfische Irre den Tag bereuen, an dem er versucht hat, das Fürnehme und Altehrwürdigen Haus von Black über den Tisch zu ziehen.", sprach er mit einer Stimme, die Sodom und Gomorra androhte.

„Das wird ein Problem, Cousin, denn mir fallen gerade nur zwei Wege ein: Dämonsfeuer und Basiliskengift. Keins dieser Sachen ist leicht zu bekommen, oder zu kontrollieren." führte sie bedrückt aus.

„Hm, das macht das ganze natürlich etwas schwerer, auch wenn ich vor ein paar Jahren gehört habe, es gäbe einen neuen Parselmund in Indien, der alle Arten von Schlangengift verkauft. Vollkommen überteuert natürlich, aber was soll man machen, wenn jeder andere stirbt, es zu erwerben.", antwortete Lord Black,

„ Aber die wichtigere Frage ist nun erstmal, wie wir die Horkruxe, von denen wir wissen, in unseren Besitzt bekommen. Cassiopeia, bist du immer noch in Kontakt mit Narcissa? Ja, dann wird es ja sicher keine zu große Überraschung sein, wenn du bei ihr im Schloss auftauchst, um sie bei ihrer Schwangerschaft zu unterstützen. Regulus wird dir eine Kopie machen, von dem Tagebuch, dass du suchst, dass wir es austauschen können. Lucretia, du sprichst mit Kreacher, und wirst dann einen Weg austüffteln das Medaillion in die Hände zu kriegen. Und ich werde mir Bellatrix vorknöpfen."

legte er den Plan fest.

„Und was soll ich machen, Opa?", fragte Regulus enttäuscht.

„Du? Du, Regulus wirst aller Welt glauben machen, du seiest tot, und dann nach Indien gehen, um dort, das Basiliskengift zu erwerben. Ach, so und wie deine Tante so gut festgestellt hat, bist du noch nicht veheiratet, wenn du also dabei eine dich ansprechende junge Frau kennenlernst, dann fühl dich frei, entsprechende Schritte zu unternehmen." führte der alte Lord, nicht ohne Schadenfreude aus, als er seinen Enkel schrittweise erröten sah.

„Ist also sonst alles klar? Ja. Gut dann können wir ja an die Arbeit gehen." und damit schloss er das Treffen ab.


	2. Horkruxe und ihre Höhlen

**Mir gehört nichts.**

 **Horkruxe und ihre Höhlen**

Lucretia Prewitt

Tief hinter den Mauern von des Schwarzen Schlosses, die eine nahezu unangreifbare Privatsphäre  
und Sicherheit boten, in einem kleinen, fensterlosen Raum, fand zur Zeit eines der ungewöhnlicheren  
Verschwörungsgespräche statt. Es gab nur zwei Teilnehmer, Lucretia Prewitt,  
die einzige Tochter von Lord Black, und der alte Hauself Kreacher, der für die Welt tot war.

Die beiden hatten nun schon mehrere Stunden in diesem Raum zusammen verbracht, und kamen langsam zu einem erfolgsverheißenden Plan.

„Also, Kreacher, die erste Hürde auf dem Weg ist Blut für die Wand, dann kommt, das Schiff, das gefunden werden muss,  
ein Zaubertrank, der unglaublichen Durst verursacht, und schließlich Inferi, die bei Berührung des Wassers angreifen?", fragte Lucretia.

„Ja, Meisterin." antwortete Kreacher ergeben.

„Hm, das einzige Problem ist dabei dieser verdammte Zaubertrank, ohne ihn wäre es alles viel einfacher.  
Aber man muss dem Dunklen Lord ja auch ein bisschen Lob zukommen lassen, dumm ist er nicht.", überlegte sie laut,  
„das heißt, getrunken muss er werden, und ich werde es tun, aber nicht zu seinen Voraussetzungen.  
Wasser werde ich mir mitnehmen, und einen Bezoar für ein mögliches Gift. Wirst du mit mir kommen, Kreacher, und mir die Höhle zeigen?"

„Natürlich, Meisterin", antwortete er erleichtert, nicht schon wieder den Zaubertrank trinken zu müssen.

Mit Wasserflasche und Bezoar gut verstaut, und dem Zauberstab in der Hand, begaben sich die beiden Ungleichen Verschwörer gegen den Dunklen Lord, der gerade große Teile Großbritanniens beherrschte auf den Weg.

Kreacher apparierte sie direkt in die Höhle, in der der Horkrux gelagert war. Es war ein dunkler Ort, ohne jede natürliche Lichtzufuhr,  
an dem die unfassbare Macht Natur, von Ebbe und Flut, fast mit den Händen greifbar war. Auch jetzt hämmerten und schlugen die Wellen mit der Macht von Hundert Kobolden immer wieder gegen die Klippen mit unermüdlicher Geduld bis sie brechen würden, und brechen würden sie, früher oder später.

Aber unsere beiden Verschwörer hatten keine Zeit, die Schönheit des Ortes zu bewundern, sondern mit Kreacher an der Spitze,  
steuerten zielstrebig auf das Ende der Höhle zu, allem Anschein nach ein Wand wie jede andere.

Doch als Lucretia sich leicht in den Finger stach, und den Tropfen frischen Blut mit dem Blut mischte, das sie schon zu hause entnommen hatte,  
und an die Wand schmierte, verschwand die Wand, und gab den Eingang frei auf eine kreisrunde zweite Höhle,  
der man auf den ersten Blick ansah, dass sie von Menschenhand geschaffen war.

Eine unheimliche, abwartende Stimmung legte sich auf die beiden Lebenden, es war still, selbst die Wellen schienen verstummt zu sein, hier in diesem unnatürlichen Werk.

Am Rand des Kreises befand sich ein zwei Meter breiter Gang, auf dem Lady Prewitt nun entschlossenen Schrittes entlang schritt.  
Abseits davon war ein rund 30 Meter breiter See, in dessen Mitte sich eine Insel erhob, von der ein künstliches Licht sichtbar war.

Indessen waren die beiden Lebenden an das andere Ende des Sees gelangt, und wie von Kreacher beschrieben konnte sie hier ein Boot finden, das sie über den See befördern würde.

Sie stiegen ein, und an der Insel angekommen wieder aus. Nun würden die wahren Herausforderungen anfangen.

„Also Kreacher", sprach Lucretia Prewitt das erste Mal seitdem sie in der Höhle waren, „ du kennst deine Aufgaben, nicht wahr?  
Zuerst wirst du mich zwingen diesen Trank zu trinken, bis er leer ist, dann wirst du echte Medaillon nehmen, und es mit dem falschen austauschen.  
Das ist deine wichtigste Aufgabe: Das echte Medaillon Lord zu übergeben. Wenn, und nur wenn das Medaillon ausgetauscht hast,  
und die Inferi noch nicht angegriffen haben, dann kannst du mir das Wasser ein flößen, und den Bezoar geben, und du kannst uns  
beide von hier wegbringen. Wenn nicht, rette dich selbst und das Medaillon, verstanden. Höre auf keine weiteren Befehle von mir von jetzt an!"

„Absolut verständlich, Meisterin Lucretia.", erwiderte der treue Elf und fing an seiner Herrin den Trank ein zu flößen.

Zunächst schien nichts zu geschehen, und die einzige Tochter von Lord Black entspannte sich ein wenig und gab dem Elf durch ein  
Nicken zu verstehen, er solle weitermachen. Ein weiterer Schluck und noch ein Schluck und es zeigten sich erste Risse in der sonst  
so undurchdringlichen Fassade eines adligen Gesichtes.

Zwei weiterer Schlücke und Lucretia brauchte ihre ganze Erfahrung in Okklumentik, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Noch ein Schluck und ihre Haltung brach zusammen.

„Bitte, Kreacher, hör auf, ich kann nicht mehr, bring mich hier weg, dieser Ort ist gruselig" tönte ihre flehende Stimme durch die unheimliche Höhle, und hallte hier und dort von den Wänden wieder.

Aber Kreacher, der treue Begleiter hörte nicht auf sie, und flößte ihr weiter den Trank ein, Schluck für Schluck, Becher für Becher, leerte sich die Schale, in der das Medaillon geborgen lag.

Und wie der Zaubertrank in ihrem Mund verschwand, so wurde auch ihre Bindung an den Ort immer geringer, und sie sprach zu Personen, die sie nur allein sah, bei Situationen, die sie nur allein kannte.

„Bitte, Ignatius, lass ihn doch hier leben, es ist doch dein Sohn, unser Paul was hat sich denn geändert.  
Ich bitte dich, Ignatius", schrie sie verzweifelt in die Höhle, „er ist doch nur ein Kind, was kann er denn dafür?"

„Bitte, Kreacher, lass mich gehen," fokussierte sie sich mal wieder auf ihre reale Situation „ich befehle es dir, bring mich hier fort, bring mir Wasser!",  
sagte sie in einem scharfen Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ, wären da nicht die vorhergehenden Befehle gewesen.  
Und Kreacher brachte ihr einen weiteren Becher des Trunks und ignorierte geflissentlich die Bitten, Androhungen und Flüche, die die Menschenfrau ununterbrochen aussprach.

Und durch seine kontinuierlichen Mühen leerte sich die Schale, und konnte das Medallion ergreifen, und es durch das Imitat ersetzen.

Lucretia jedoch war immer unkontrollierbarer geworden, und befand sich nun in bedrohlicher Nähe zum See,  
„Wasser" der einzige Gedanke, den sie gerade fassen konnte. Und beugte sich herunter zum See und formte mit den Händen eine Schale,  
und trank. In dem Moment jedoch, in dem sie die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach, kamen die Inferi in Scharen aus dem Wasser, und versuchten sie ins Wasser zu ziehen und zu ertränken.

Doch genau wie vorher angewiesen, packte Kreacher sie in dem Moment,  
in dem sie die Kontrolle verlor und apparierte sie beide, und den Horkrux zurück in das sichere Schwarze Schloss.

Arcturus Black

 _An Bellatrix, Tochter von Black,_

 _aufgrund deiner nun schon fast zehn Jahre dauernden Ehe mit Rodolphus Erbe Lestrange  
haben sich einige formal-bürokratische Schwierigkeiten mit Gringrotts,  
bezüglich deines weiterhin durch das Blackvermögen finanzierten Verlieses ergeben. _

_Um diese Schwierigkeiten möglichst zeitnah zu beheben,  
erbitte ich deine Anwesenheit morgen früh um 10 Uhr in Gringrotts. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Arcturus Lord Black_

So schrieb Arcturus Black, und lächelte hinterhältig als er die Eule losschickte. Ah, er freute sich mal wieder jemand so richtig schön auszutricksen. Und am besten auch noch jemanden so gefährlichen wie den Dunklen Lord. Zu dumm nur, dass sein Plan bombensicher war, und nichts schief gehen konnte.

Gringrotts war schon immer ein beeindruckendes Gebäude gewesen. Die großen goldenen Türen, und die drohende Verse für Räuber und andere Banditen, waren passten schon immer zu seiner mentalen Einstellung. Heute jedoch als er durch Gringrotts Tore spazierte, musste er sich mit all seiner Kraft zusammenreißen, dass er nicht seine Freude öffentlich zeigte, und zum Beispiel lächelte.

Innen angekommen sah er zu seiner großen Genugtuung, dass seine Nichte bereits auf ihn wartete. Es war doch nur zu gut, dass sie ihn immer noch stark genug respektierte, dass sie pünktlich war.

„Guten Morgen, Bellatrix", grüßte er sie und leitete sie, nachdem sie ihn ebenfalls begrüßt hatte, in das für Haus Black reservierte Besprechungszimmer.

Dort angekommen, leitete er ohne Zögern den zweiten Teil seines Planes ein: Ein Ritual aus der Familienmagie, für die Welt schon lange vergessen, unbenutzt, seit Arthur Pendragon den Thron des magischen Großbritanniens erkommen hatte.

Es stammte aus den kriegerischen Zeiten davor, als feindlich gesinnte Zauberer und Hexen jeden Tag das eigene Leben, oder aus wissenstechnischer Sicht das eigene Wissen um Magie stehlen konnten.

Dieses Ritual war der Grund des Erfolges und langjährigen Aufstieg des Fürnehmen und Altehrwürdigen Hauses von Black, weil Geheimnisse jeglicher Art, absolut vor Verrat, sei es durch Legilimentik, Wahrheitstränke, oder Folter, schützte.

Die Magie der anderen Häuser vermischte sich mit der Zeit, doch die der Black blieb rein.

Toujours pur, in der Tat.

„Bellatrix aus dem Hause Black, Kind meines Namens, wirst du meine Geheimnisse wahren und schützen, und mir, mir allein als Haupt deines Hauses, Treue leisten?" kam er zum Hauptteil des Vorgangs.

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie trotz der aller Überraschung und Zögerns seinem Wunsch nach kam und erfüllte ihren Teil des Rituals, indem sie ihr Blut willentlich mit seinem vermischte, das er schon vorbereitet hatte und sprach:

„Die Geheimnisse meiner Familie und ihres Hauptes will ich wahren und schützen, möge ich unfähig werden, sie zu verbreiten. So sage ich, so soll es sein."

„So sage ich, so soll es sein." beendete und bestätigte Arcturus das Ritual vorerst. Es würde nach dem enthüllten Geheimnis, das es zu schützen galt, noch ein Sperrformel gesprochen werden müssen.

„Es tut mir leid, Nichte, dass solche drastischen Maßnahmen notwendig waren", fing er dann an zu erklären, „aber in unseren Zeiten, mit dem ausartenden Konflikt zwischen diesem Dunklen Lord und Dumbledore kann man nie wissen. Die Kobolde haben mir aber versichert, ich wäre hier vollkommen ungestört", und er lächelte verschwörerisch, „und ich könnte, naja, noch ein paar weitere Flüche für unsere Privatsphäre meiner Kontrolle entweichen lassen haben."

Er lächelte entschuldigend.

„Kein Problem, Onkel", antwortete sie, noch immer ein bisschen verwundert über die extremen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für etwas, was sie als reine Formsache angenommen hatte, „aber warum sind wir dann hier, und nicht hinter den unzähligen Zaubern und Flüchen des Schwarzen Schlosses?"

„Ah ja, stimmt, du weißt es ja noch nicht, wir sind hier, um den Horkrux des Dunklen Lordes an einen anderen für uns leichter, für ihn schwerer zugänglicheren Ort zu verlagern.", führte gespielt heiter aus, und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich ihre Miene von Schock zu Unglauben, zu Erkenntnis und dann zu Schreck verwandelte.

„Hufflepuffs Becher", stieß sie erschrocken hervor, „ich wusste, ich hab' es gespürt, dass schwarze Magie in ihm gespeichert war, aber so schwarz? Kein Wunder, dass er so besorgt über seine Sicherheit war."

„Tja, wohl nicht besorgt genug", erwiderte Arcturus grimmig, aber zufrieden, „sonst wüssten wir jetzt nicht, wo er ist."

„Aber woher? Ich meine, ich hatte ihn in der Hand, und habe es nicht begriffen. Solcher Wahnsinn! Weiß er denn nicht, was das für Auswirkungen hat! Kein Wunder, dass er so unausgewogen und so sehr zu Wutausbrüchen und spontanen Folterstunden neigt. Er hat selbst Lord Nott gefoltert, und da hab` ich das erste Mal ernsthaft an ihm gezweifelt.", flüsterte sie enttäuscht, „es hat sich alles so schon angehört, seine Visionen und Träume, aber so," ließ sie den Gedanke im Raum stehen.

„Oh ja, er ist korrumpierter als ich gedacht hatte, sonst hätte ich früher eingegriffen, und so größenwahnsinnig, fast schon entwickelt er sich zu der Art Diktator, die wir früher mit all unserer Macht bekämpft haben. Aber naja, was getan ist, ist vergangen, lassen wir uns nicht mehr darüber nachdenken." beendete er seine Ausführungen.

„Aber es scheint als, seien wir als Familie gescheitert, wenn keine dem anderen mehr etwas sagt. Und wenn die Familie gescheitert ist, dann habe ich einen Fehler gemacht, sie falsch geleitet. Es tut mir leid, dich diesem Schicksal ausgesetzt zu haben." gab er leise zu.

„Oh nein, Onkel," widersprach sie ihm leise, aber bestimmt, „du hast keinen Fehler gemacht, wer hätte es denn wissen sollen, dass hinter seinen schmeichelnden Worten sich so ein Abgrund verbirgt? Ein bisschen Schwärze, ein bisschen Dunkelheit ja, aber so viel. Ein Abrutschen in die Schwärzesten der Schwarzen Künste? Nein, das nicht. Aber du hast abgewartet und jetzt sind wir in der perfekten Position, um zuzuschlagen. Keiner verdächtigt uns, gegen den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten. Und aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen, ist einer Methode, die Salazar Slytherin würdig wäre.", endete sie ihren immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Monolog mit einem boshaften Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Oh ja, das ist es,", stimmte er zu, „ aber du überrascht mich, Nichte, dass du den Mann, der dich gebrandmarkt hat, wie gewöhnliches Rind beim Schlachter, so leicht verlässt", wandte er nachdenklich ein, „nach allem, was ich von Regulus gehört habe, hatte ich mir größeren Widerstand vorgestellt, dich zu überzeugen. Er sagte, du seist seine treuesten Dienerin."

„Dienerin? Dienerin?", rief sie entrüstet aus, „wie kann er es wagen? Ich bin eine Black, kein dienendes Gesindel!"

„Aber", setzte sie nachdenklich nach, „es ist gut, dass es so wirkt, dann bin ich nicht unter so strikter Beobachtung. Und warum ich ihm 'diene', wie Regulus es ausdrückt, hm, das ist eine gute Frage, und so recht, weiß ich es nicht. Vielleicht ist es, weil ich eine Kämpferin bin und kämpfen wollte. Und Dumbledore war für mich keine Alternative, nicht wenn es so schien als würde Haus Black auf der anderen Seite kämpfen. Vater und Großvater haben mir auf jeden Fall diesen Eindruck vermittelt."

Sie blickte in Gedanken versunken in die Ferne.

„Naja und dann war ich dabei, habe seine Mark akzeptiert, und es hat mich verändert, ich war roher, schneller bereit, nicht nur zu kämpfen, sondern auch zu foltern und zu töten. Natürlich waren da Zweifel, aber sie zu verdrängen war nicht schwer. Und wenn es für ein reines Gewissen notwendig war, Seine treueste Dienerin zu spielen, dann war es eben so. Und irgendwann lebt man dann nur noch für das Kämpfen.", sagte sie traurig, ihre Stimme kaum noch hörbar.

Und dann, der erstaunte Nachsatz: „Wow, die Macht dieses Rituals muss stärker sein, als ich mir vorstellen konnte, das habe ich vorher noch nie so klar festgestellt."

„Danke, Bellatrix, ich habe dich wirklich verlassen.", meinte Lord Black traurig, und setzte dann aber besserwisserisch hinterher: „Natürlich ist dieses Ritual mächtig, es ist schließlich Haus Blacks größter Schatz. Aber ich glaube es ist langsam Zeit, dass wir unserem eigentlichen Zweck nachkommen und uns dem Horkrux widmen."

Und so stiegen die beiden Blacks in Eintracht in die Tiefen von Gringrotts hinunter, tauschten den Horkrux mit der fast identischen Kopie und begaben sich wieder ans Tageslicht.

Sie beendeten das Ritual und die Formsache, die ihr Treffen möglich gemacht hatte, bis sich ihre Wege dann vor Gringrotts goldenen Toren wieder trennten.

 **Die Szene in der Grotte ist JK Rowlings Beschreibung im Halbblutprinzen nachempfunden.**


End file.
